The Girl Next Door
by Emeilia-Rose
Summary: Jenny and Hollis contemplate each other. Song Fic. Jibbs/Mibbs.


**A/N: Okay this song is Girl next door by Saving Jane. Some of the lyrics were just too juvenile to put in, so I left them out. This is just Jenny and Hollis' thoughts on each other, it switches perspectives so I hope it is not to confusing.**

**-Victoria**

"_Small town homecoming queen,  
She's the star in this scene,  
There's no way to deny she's lovely,  
Perfect skin, perfect hair,  
Perfumed hearts everywhere__"_

Jenny's POV

Jenny never doubted she was pretty. She knew she looked good, but she knew Hollis did to. Maybe, they weren't the same kind of pretty, she spent an hour getting ready every morning, and she had to.

If she looked like crap, then the media would be ruthless.

But she didn't doubt that Hollis spent a while in the bathroom as well. Even in her BDUs she was beautiful. She was a simple pretty, and Jenny always admired that.

She knew Jethro thought Hollis looked good. He was the type of man who could get very beautiful women, and he was with _**HER.**_

"_Tell myself that inside she's ugly,  
Maybe I'm just jealous,  
I can't help but hate her,  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her"_

Hollis' POV

She knew, how could she not? There had been something between them, though he insisted, she didn't think it was quite over. They might not be physically involved but the looks; the looks were just to intimate to just be friends.

She was not jealous. Or maybe she was. Hollis Mann did not get jealous.

Jealousy was for weak, insecure people. She definitely did not see herself as that.

He made her like this, turned her form a self assured person to this anxious scared teenager.

But, Director Sheppard could make any woman jealous. She was gorgeous, she would not deny that. She hated her for how much Jethro liked her. She always seemed in control, always prepared. Always confidant.

"_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door"_

Jenny got a detail, private flights on Sec Nav's jet, and a personal driver. She got every thing. She was the first female Director of an Armed Federal Agency. She was important, and Hollis knew she knew it.

"_She must be heaven sent,  
She was never the last one standing,  
A backseat debutant,  
Everything that you want,  
Never to harsh or too demanding,  
Maybe I'll admit it,  
I'm a little bitter,  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her"_

Jenny's POV

How could she not dislike her? Hollis was abrasive, but she knew people thought that of her as well.

Jenny Shepard was never known to be passive, she got what she wanted through any means necessary and Hollis seemed to just be given it.

She had worked hard to get where she was; given up more than she cared to admit. Looking back now all she wanted, Hollis had.

She had seen the world, she knew she had made a difference; all that was missing was the worm body next to her in bed. She could get any man she wanted; but she wouldn't settle for just anybody, she wanted _**HIS.**_

She was strong, mentally and physically. Though, it had been a while since she had gotten to use her physical force on anything other than a punching bag at the gym. She could tell Hollis was strong as well, but she couldn't help but want to smack that stupid grin off her face every time she talked to Gibbs.

That type of fight would be interesting.

To bad she had an agency to run.

"_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door,  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door"_

She had everything she should want, except his attention. To him she was just the Girl next door, or rather upstairs. He had somebody to focus on, and all she could do was watch.

"_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself,  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else"_

Hollis' POV

She should be proud. She had gotten far in life. But, Jenny Shepard had something she wanted.

Not her career.

Not her looks.

Not her wealth.

But history, history with Jethro.

They had been more than partners, more than lovers. They had been in love.

You could see it in her eyes. She was still admiring him. She was still worrying for him. That was her place, not Jenny's. That was the place of the woman who loved him.

You cold see him trailing her with his eyes. You could tell he was having flashbacks, that as her subordinate, he definitely shouldn't be having. That is what somebody who had her heart would do.

They had been in love once, and though the two parties were not aware, still were.

"_I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..."_

Jenny's POV

She had given up her claim to him; then, why was she so affected by it.

The evil, vengeful woman in her wanted to put a stop to it. She could demand they stop seeing each other say it was affecting their jobs. But, then she'd be a hypocrite.

She would wait. They would not last, at least not forever. She just hoped that when they realized it, it wasn't too late.

Hollis' POV

She knew this would not be permanent. He loved Jen, and one day, he would realize it. When he did he would leave.

But, what they had right now was good enough for her. She loved him, of that she was sure. He cared for her, she knew that. But they weren't in love. They never would be.

She was going to get her kicks in while she still could. She would enjoy him before he found Jenny again.

Then she could look back and reminisce about the happy times they spent together.

The good, kind woman in her told her to point it out to them. They were desperately in love.

But, she deserved to be happy at least for a while.

She had given up things for others in the past; it was her turn to be selfish.

**A/N 2: So there you go! My first attempt at writing Hollis. I tried not to make either of them the bad guy. Let me know what you think.**

**-Victoria**


End file.
